1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to straps for carrying elements or objects and, more particularly, to strap apparatus' which may be disposed to an object to support the object for carrying by two individuals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For moving large and heavy objects, there are well known dolly elements typically of two different types. One type of dolly apparatus is simply a platform having four supporting wheels. The wheels typically are all casters to allow the dolly to move in virtually any direction with ease. An object to be moved is placed on the dolly and the dolly and object are then moved.
A second type of dolly apparatus is typically known as a hand truck. The hand truck type of dolly apparatus generally includes a pair of wheels and a plate disposed between the two wheels with a handle assembly extending generally perpendicular to the plate. The hand truck type of dolly apparatus may include straps to fasten an object to the plate and to carrying handles for moving. There are various other embodiments involved with the hand truck type of apparatus.
Neither of the two above described dollies are generally satisfactory for moving all types of objects, for example, neither of them may be used conveniently to move an armoire or a relatively large object, such as a china cabinet. Such objects as armoires and china cabinets are generally moved by two or more persons holding on to them in some manner.
The apparatus of the present invention comprises two strap apparatus' in which the straps are used at the bottom of the object to be transported and strap elements move outwardly and along the sides of the object to be transported. The "ends" of the strap elements comprise multiple (such as twelve) separate and selectable carrying handles, for arm engagement. Regarding different sizes of objects, selecting the proper handle will allow object movers (such as two workmen) to adjust strap apparatus to proper length. The strap apparatus' facilitates carriage of objects of large sizes and/or heavy weight as by two people, easily and efficiently.